


Sugar

by leopardprintpants



Series: Operation: Matchmaking [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, College, F/M, Halloween, Trick or Treating, group costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: Reader convinces Stanford to go trick-or-treating with her and Fiddleford. He stubbornly does and almost regrets it the next morning. Almost.





	

"Ford, c'mon, you don't look bad!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you could see through doors."

"Ha, ha. Seriously, no one will laugh at you."

A scoff.

"I doubt that."

"Ford-- Well fine, if you'd rather stay in this dingy old dorm than go trick-or-treating with your pals, suit yourself."

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The male sighed. He opens the door, grumbling under his breath. (Y/n) squeals and jumps a few times, clapping her hands together excitedly as a Doctor Bruce Banner was revealed. Ford's knuckles were a light green, as were his cheeks, which also looked pink.

"You look great!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Seriously, Ford, it suits you! You're gonna have a bunch of PhDs one day, I swear!"

Another scoff, but this time, the male was blushing a bit more.

"Right... But thanks, Mr. Stark."

She flashed him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. Does Bruce Banner have asthma? No, he didn't. Stay in character, Stanford.

"No problem. But call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father."

A moment of silence. The two then bursted out laughing. It took a while for them to calm down.

"Got it. Sorry, Tony."

"Ha, it's fine."

(Y/n) flexed the hand that was covered by a glowing piece of machinery that closely resembled the forearm of Iron Man's suit. She was grateful that Fiddleford was an engineering major. She offered her other hand to Ford, who was testing the doorknob to his dorm. He turned and put the key into his pocket.

The man grabbed her hand before realizing it was there. This was a habit by now. At first, he was extremely flustered and caught off guard, but she had just waited patiently until he took her hand. Eventually, the small gesture became a usual thing.

Sometimes, people would ask if they were dating. Both would get pretty flustered, but after a while, they'd just politely smile and shake their heads. Ford still couldn't help his blushing, though.

"We good?"

A nod.

"Great, actually."

The two got weird looks for trick-or-treating, but most people seemed to appreciate their costumes a gave them the sweets kids wouldn't usually want, which was fine with them.

McGucket was working a late shift and had to give out free candy to kids at the café, so it took a while for him to meet up with the pair as Hawkeye. He didn't mind getting a small amount of candy, but (Y/n) and Ford were happy to share (mostly (Y/n) since Stanford enjoyed his Tootsie Rolls and Twizzlers, thank you very much).

After the three had exchanged and traded candy, they all went to their respective dorms. Fiddleford was knocked out cold by the fatigue of having to deal with children for hours on end, but the two other friends were texting until two in the morning; shame the pair had classes the next day.

Even after Ford woke up to a candy wrapper stuck to his cheek and went to class ten minutes late (fifteen minutes later than usual) with a smudge of green still on his forehead before almost tripping into his lunch with his sore feet and legs, he didn't regret the previous night he spent laughing and walking with his crush.

"Stanford! Over here!"

"Oh! (Y/n), hello."

"Heh, morning. You're not tired or anything? Want my coffee? I've already had, like, three."

"(Y/n)?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to die."

"... Ford? No wait Ford where did you get that energy drink--there's too much caffeine in your--Stanford, don't chug that--!"

He wouldn't trade those nights for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> TOZ SYW DASK ECMHK
> 
> \----
> 
> Be safe next Halloween if you're celebrating it and watch your caffeine intake, everyone!
> 
> \----
> 
> Hi! If you're here from Operation: Matchmaking, you may notice this is a chapter I deleted to make its own story. I've been kind of put off by the way I structured it, so from now on the extra chapters are going to be seperate fics.
> 
> Sorry if this is confusing, but it should help with the way I update chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
